It's Carol
by glasswrks
Summary: Daryl watches as Rick and Carol dance.


**Title:** "It's Carol."

**Author:** glasswrks

**Copyright date:** 05/09/13

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... but I do want to add: "The Walking Dead," television show is based upon "The Walking Dead" comic books which were/are created by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. And is produced in association by: AMC/Circle of Confusion/Valhalla Motion Pictures/Darkwood Productions and AMC Studios.

**Author's Notes:** This takes place after directly after "Save a Dance." Thanks to SOAMom for looking at the story for me.

* * *

Daryl wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel when he watched Carol and Rick dancing together at Ass Kicker's baptism.

He had no claim on her, he shouldn't care at all, but he did.

Hell – he knew he cared for the woman.

She was the only one he would allow into his personal space without wanted to knock their head off and that was saying something.

She never over did it.

A touch here and a smile there, it made him feel, special.

With the exception of Judith and Carl; when he wasn't being so, prickly, Carol did not for the most part, touch anyone else.

But he had noticed a change in the past month. She would reach out and make a point to touching Rick, his arm mostly – not that Daryl kept track of where Carol touched Rick.

It was like her to offer comfort and support – she had done so in the past and still does.

Sure, Rick had gone of his rocker when Lori died.

But Carol didn't when she lost Sophia – she may have cried, but she did not try and get herself killed by going out looking for geeks and take her pain out on them.

Carol; to his knowledge, never thought she saw Sophia staring at her.

And in that manner, Carol was way ahead of Rick as far as Daryl was concerned.

So, why was he watching them as they stutter stepped to the music coming from the cd player he had found on a run?

They had been pleasantly surprised to see it still played and it reminded them of the simple pleasures life could offer.

They couldn't drive one of the cars inside to listen to the stereo, so having the portable cd player was nice.

They had collected a few discs over the months when they scavenged cars on the road. It wasn't exactly prudent, but when you're sitting in a car for who knows how long, a little bit of music went a long way.

Of course they'd listen with the windows closed, no need to ring the dinner bell.

They had country; no surprise there Daryl smirked. Hard rock, R&B, pop and some classical shit.

"It's important for Judith to have a well-balanced selection of music." Carol had said.

He heard clapping and was startled to find he had been lost in thought. He frowned as he watched Rick smile and then bow.

Carol laughed, her hand covering her mouth – a simple reflex; as precaution against making too much noise. Even in the prison, habits learned while on the road were hard to break.

"You gonna ask Carol to dance?"

"What?" he replied looking over to the younger Grimes.

"Dad's been dancin' with Carol off and on. Are you going to?" Carl asked.

Daryl shook his head slowly. "Nah. I don't dance kid."

"Didn't look like Dad could either." Carl replied.

Daryl smirked. The kid was right. Rick had stepped on Carol's toes a few times. "She didn't seem to mind." he said.

"I think he likes her."

"What's not to like." Daryl readily answered.

"Well, if you're not going to." Carl said as he placed his hands on his knees. "I think I will." he said standing up.

Daryl looked at Carl. "You know how to dance?"

Carl laughed. "Nah, never had a chance to learn – but I think Carol could teach me."

"Best keep your hands in the proper place if you know what's good for you." Daryl growled.

Carl scoffed. "Come on, I'm a kid and it's Carol." he said as if that explained everything.

"No." Daryl rebuked. "You're a teenage boy and don't sell Carol short kid."

"Whatever." Carl said as he left Daryl and approached his father and Carol.

Daryl watched as Rick put his hand on Carl's shoulder and said something to him.

Carl nodded and smiled in Carol's direction.

He watched as Carol patiently taught Carl a few steps.

She was a good teacher.

Before he knew it they were dancing...

While he sat watching.

The End.


End file.
